Fragile Reunion
by Celsie
Summary: When Yuri is saved by a stranger and brings her to Anastasia's brithday, will it cause problems or will they find an unexpected friend in the stranger? Post-Shadows Hearts 1 and 2!
1. Train of Suspense

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Shadow Hearts characters including those in the sequel. However the ones that I add well obviously I own. So suing would be a real waste of time.

Note: I have played both games but it was shortly after the second one came out so it's been a while. So if anything that happens in this story doesn't fall into the story line please forgive me and consider this an Alternate Universe piece. This story takes place three years after the end of Shadow Hearts the Covenant.

Fragile Reunion Chapter 1 Train of Suspense 

Nika gazed out the window of the train and sighed, she really didn't want to be on this stupid train. Her parents had died in an epidemic and she was forced to sail to China and move in with her Aunt. Some aunt, Nika thought with a smirk, her aunt Karin wasn't much older then her. Nika hadn't even known she had an aunt until the day her parents had died.

Flashback

"Nika, my daughter come closer." Her father whispered his pale sweaty face contorting with the effort it took to talk.

"Yes father?" Nika asked as she obediently leaned over so she could hear him better.

"Check under the loose floorboard after we're gone. You must go once we're gone, you will have nothing left for you here." He said as a sudden fit of coughing racked his already frail body. Once her father had been a strong, brave man but the sickness had robbed him of everything.

"Yes father." She said again confused about what he was telling her but didn't want to cause him any grief. Nika stood and turned away from her dying parents, the pain it caused her was too evident on her face and she didn't want them too see it.

End Flashback

Nika wiped her eyes and looked around, there were very few people on this part of the train and she was suddenly very glad.

Flashback

Her parents had died two days later and she had found a long silver box beneath the floorboards. She opened it and lifted out a long sword, the handle had a crest surrounded by Japanese symbols inscribed in the middle but her Japanese was slightly rusty and she couldn't read it.

The handle was black but it the sunlight it was tinted almost a deep purple. The sword itself seemed very old and valuable. She touched the tip and drew her hand back when it pricked her finger. 'Well that was dumb.' She had thought, wiping the blood on to the skirt of her long dress. She set the sword off to the side and picked up a folded piece of paper and opened it in interest.

Dear Nika,

If you are reading this then it's truly time for your story to begin. The sword in this box was my mother's but it belongs to you now. Take it along with the money inside the velvet bag. You will find more then enough money to get you where you're going. The picture you hold in your hand is one of my little sister and myself. She's just a few years older then you, and I love her dearly. I haven't seen or heard from her since you were about four and a half, but I know she's still there in China. I want you to go and live with her. She'll take good care of you and you'll find the answers you've been looking for there. Please no matter what happens always remember that your mother and I love you dearly. We always did the best we could and we hope you will grow to understand that. Goodbye my darling angel, my sunshine, my life.

Signed,

Your loving parents

P.S The necklace is a gift from your mother. She says it will bring you the good fortune of your Irish heritage. We can only hope that it is true.

She had sat there for what seemed like years just staring at he paper. She had an aunt? And they wanted her to find her? Nika had packed the things inside the box and headed for the train station. She had traveled to New York and then gotten on a boat to China, hoping her aunt would be easy to find.

End Flashback

Nika shook her head and looked around, she jumped in surprise when she found a man sitting next to her. "Did I startle you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes you did." Nika said firmly watching the man carefully.

"Ahh don't worry 'bout me kid. I ain't the one you should be worried about." He said as if he had read her mind. Nika followed his gaze to the chair a few rows in front of her. Someone in a dark green robe was sitting there his face covered by the hood.

"Who is that?" Nika whispered unable to take her eyes off of the hooded man.

"Not sure but he doesn't look friendly." The man said nonchalantly. Nika nodded and turned back to the window as she pulled her long silver box closer to her body. It was standing upright on the floor so she could keep it in the seat with her.

"So what 'cha got in there?" the man asked.

"Just a few things." Nika said thinking it was none of his business.

"Your not from around here are you?" the man asked.

"No I'm not and if your going to go through with this inquisition don't you think we should exchange names?" Nika demanded her eyes flashing.

"Whoa sorry. Just trying to make conversation." The man said putting his hands up in surrender.

Nika blushed, "I'm sorry." She muttered embarrassed at her outburst.

"My names Yuri." The man said watching her with a smirk.

"Hello Yuri, my names Nika Koenig."

Yuri nodded, "So where are you from?" he asked watching the hooded man again.

"America, although my father is originally from Russia. My mother is Irish." Nika added as though an afterthought.

"What a weird combination." Yuri said looking around the train.

"There's nothing weird about it!" Nika said defensively. He opened his mouth to reply but the hooded man had decided to make his move. He shot up and made his way to the front of the train.

Yuri's eyes followed him, "Stay here." He whispered. Nika watched him leave the compartment and fought with the idea of following him or doing as he said. Something about the whole situation called her forward thought and she grabbed her box and left the compartment in the direction the men had taken. No one had seen the other man in the back of the compartment and he waited for the girl to leave and then he followed them as well.

Nika followed Yuri through the train until she reached the second compartment, suddenly she was grabbed from behind and a gloved hand was placed firmly over her mouth preventing her from screaming. She blanched when she felt cold sharp steel at her throat.

Suddenly she felt the floor of the compartment leave her feet as her captor jumped on to the roof of the train. She saw Yuri standing behind the hooded man a few yards away and she tried to scream but the hand tightened on her mouth and she couldn't get the sound out of her mouth.

She watched as the hooded man turned to face Yuri and caught sight of her. He smirked and beckoned his partner forward. Yuri turned and caught sight of Nika. "Oh man not this again!" he said with a groan.

Nika widened her eyes and desperately wished for her box but it had fallen from her grasp when she was grabbed. "Okay who the hell are you and what do you want with the girl?" Yuri said as if he had done this a hundred times.

"Who said we wanted the girl?" the hooded man said with a sickening smile.

"We're just going to kill her because she was too nosy for her own good." The man holding Nika growled, tightening his hold on her arms making her gasp in pain.

"Okay well that's new." Yuri admitted. Suddenly the hooded man attacked him and they began fighting. Nika watched in amazement as Yuri fought the hooded man and suddenly realized the man behind her had loosened his grip while watching the fight.

In one quick motion she broke free and shoved past him. She made a run for the ladder, just as she reached it she felt a pair of hands shove her over the edge and she fell off the roof of the train.


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Shadow Hearts characters including those in the sequel. However the ones that I add well obviously I own. So suing would be a real waste of time.

Note: I have played both games but it was shortly after the second one came out so it's been a while. So if anything that happens in this story doesn't fall into the story line please forgive me and consider this an Alternate Universe piece. This story takes place three years after the end of Shadow Hearts the Covenant.

Yet Another Note: The character ages are most likely wrong but oh well, correct me and I'll think about fixing it.

**Reviewer's Responses**

IaurMeril: I'm glad you like it. Please keep reading!

Fragile Reunion 

**Chapter 2 Surprise, Surprise**

Nika screamed as she fell over the edge of the roof but managed to grab a hold of the railing on the train. She held on desperately trying to find a footing to pull her self up on. Suddenly her foot connected with the train connecter and she used it to push herself on to the deck.

She sat shivering for a moment and then realized Yuri was still above fighting. She stood and opened the door, her box was lying on its side just inside the door and she quickly took the sword out of it and turned back to the ladder. She took a deep breath to steady herself and then begin climbing. She reached the top and peeked over the edge.

Yuri and the two men were still fighting and by the looks of it, none were coming out on top. She dragged herself onto the roof and slowly stood up, she still wasn't completely steady but she knew she had to help Yuri. She inched forward and almost lost her footing when the train lurched to one side.

She clamped her mouth shut so she wouldn't cry out in alarm and continued moving forward. She was just about to make herself know when she realized she had no real fighting experience. No abilities that could help Yuri at all.

"Damn." She muttered to herself. Suddenly she caught sight of s low hanging tree limb and she got an idea, she just hoped it would work. She waited until it got closer to her and then she screamed, "Yuri duck!" she lay flat on the train roof and closed her eyes hoping her plan would work.

When the branch was past her she looked up and almost became giddy. Yuri had ducked just in time but the other two men hadn't been as lucky. She watched them ranting from the ground as the train disappeared in the distance. She crawled over to the ladder and opened the door to the compartment.

She stepped inside and collapsed into a chair gasping for air. She didn't even look up as Yuri entered the compartment and sat in a chair across from her. "Good work kid." He said finally.

"Yeah thanks." Nika said with a smile. She placed her sword in her lap and gazed at it.

"So that's what was in the box." Yuri said suddenly.

"Yeah." Nika said with a nod as she swept her hand across the flat side of her sword.

"You any good with it?" Yuri asked.

"Nah, I've never handled a weapon before. Where I come from women aren't allowed to handle dangerous things." Nika said.

"I know someone who might help you learn, as thanks for your quick thinking up there." Yuri added.

Nika shook her head, "I can't, I have to find someone." She said sadly.

"Well who are you looking for maybe I can help you." Yuri said.

"I'm looking for my aunt." Nika said gazing out the window.

"Well when we get to Shanghai my friends and I will help you find her." He said firmly.

Nika nodded and smiled at him, "Thank you." She said she turned back to the window and fell asleep.

Three hours later Nika felt a slight touch on her shoulder and she snapped her eyes open and almost screamed but she realized it was only Yuri and she calmed down. "Hey kid we're here." Yuri said noticing how jumpy she had been.

"Right." Nika said as she stood and picked up her box. She turned to look for her sword but couldn't find it.

"I put it in your box." Yuri said as he watched her look around in worry.

"Oh thanks." Nika said with a sigh. Yuri nodded and walked off the train. Nika took one last look around and followed him.

"YURI!" a voice yelled from somewhere in the crowd. Yuri's eyes swept over the sea of faces until he found one he recognized.

"Anastasia?" he muttered to himself as he waved to her. Anastasia pushed through the crowd to the platform and caught sight of Nika. She stopped short. Nika smiled uneasily at her and climbed off the platform followed by Yuri.

"Who's that?" Anastasia demanded staring pointedly at Nika. Yuri looked back at Nika with a smirk.

"This is my new girlfriend." He said with a grin.

"I am not!" Nika said heatedly. Yuri started laughing and then turned back to Anastasia,

"Her names Nika. She helped me with a few morons while we were on the train." He said still laughing. Anastasia narrowed her eyes at Nika for half a second and then turned back to Yuri.

"So where is everybody?" Yuri asked looking around.

"They're at the palace in Russia." Anastasia answered.

"And why is that?" Yuri asked confused.

"Because my birthday is coming up and my parents wanted them there for the party, which is also why I was sent to collect _you_." Anastasia said.

" So is Rog here with the airship?" Yuri asked.

"Yes." Anastasia answered firmly.

"Well let's go." Yuri said as he walked off towards the train station entrance. Nika just stood there unsure of what to do, was she supposed to come with them or was she on her own now?

Yuri stopped a few yards away and turned back, "Hey kid you coming?" he yelled. Nika's eyes brightening and she nodded. She picked up her box and ran to catch up with him.

Sometime later the airship dropped Anastasia, Yuri and Nika off near the Winter Palace. Nika looked around in amazement, "This place is beautiful." She whispered. Anastasia's eyes brightened; maybe this girl wasn't so bad if she could see the beauty of Russia as much as she herself could.

"This is where I live. I'm the princess you know." Anastasia said.

"Wow, I've never met a princess before." Nika said awe filling her voice.

"How old are you?" Anastasia asked eyeing the girl.

"I'm eighteen." Nika said.

"Well I'm fourteen." Anastasia said as she led the group into the palace. As soon as they entered it was like a swarm of bees, servants were rushing around helping Anastasia and filling her in on everything that had happened. Finally they were led to the main hall where Anastasia's parents were waiting.

"Anastasia, your home!" the Queen said happily. After they had said their hellos Nika was introduced.

"And who have you brought home, daughter?" Anastasia's father asked.

"This is Nika. She was on the train with Yuri." She answered.

"Well after a long train ride you are probably dying for a bath and clean clothes right?" the queen said with a knowing smile.

"Yes, I would thank you, your highness." Nika said with a thankful smile.

"Well then follow me." Nika hugged her box even closer and followed the Queen up a flight of stairs to an unused guest room.

"You may bathe and use any of the clothes in the closet. In fact you can have them if you like." The queen added Nika stood shocked looking around the room.

"This place is beautiful." She whispered.

The queen laughed, "Yes it is, well enjoy your bath." Then she closed the door. Nika carefully placed hr box on the giant bed and turned to the huge closet on the right. She opened it and gasped, her creativity began working in over drive as she gazed at all the beautiful dresses.

She looked through the clothing as she imagined all the cool clothes she could create with it, but she stopped she didn't know what was acceptable in the palace. She moaned and picked a black long sleeved dress the clung to her body and then fluttered out at the waist. The dress would touch the floor just the tiniest bit and she smiled. It was perfect.

She placed in on the bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick bathe. About an hour later she was out and a lady's maid that the queen had sent was brushing her long deep red hair out. Her hair was brushed and the girl offered to pull it up into some stylish thing that Nika could never dream of pronouncing but Nika preferred it to be left down.

She slipped on the black dress and smiled she looked good if she didn't say so herself. She placed a pair of shoes on and turned to her box. She opened it up and slid the sword out. She dug through the letters from her aunt to her father until she found her mother's necklace. She turned to the mirror and put it on. Her hair was about waist length and she was extremely proud of it.

Suddenly she heard a sharp knock on the door. "Hey Nika you awake?" Yuri yelled through the door.

"Yeah come on in." Nika said turning back to her box and placing her sword inside on top of the papers.

Yuri stepped in and stopped short. "Wow."

Nika turned around, "What?" she asked.

"You look great, sure you're not interested in being my girlfriend?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"Yes I'm sure." She said with a smirk.

"Well come on I have people to introduce you too." Yuri said holding the door open for her. Nika smiled and left the room nervous and anxious all at the same time. She had never felt so glamorous before and it was making her slightly light-headed.

Yuri closed the door and walked down the stairs and into the throne room. Nika walked behind him and took a deep breath when they walked into the room. "Yuri, welcome hom…" Kurando had begun to say until he caught sight of what everyone else had already noticed.

"Guys this is Nika." Yuri said pulling her around until she was in front of him.

"Hi." Nika said shyly. She slowly looked up and looked around the people in the room and stopped when her eyes landed on Karin.

"Aunt Karin?" she gasped.


	3. Family Relations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Shadow Hearts characters including those in the sequel. However the ones that I add well obviously I own. So suing would be a real waste of time.

Note: I have played both games but it was shortly after the second one came out so it's been a while. So if anything that happens in this story doesn't fall into the story line please forgive me and consider this an Alternate Universe piece. This story takes place three years after the end of Shadow Hearts the Covenant.

Yet Another Note: The character ages are most likely wrong but oh well, correct me and I'll think about fixing it.

**

* * *

**

Reviewer's Responses

kingleby: I'm glad you like it. Please keep reading!

Kuriya: I do actually and there aren't really any reactions in this chapter, but wait until the next one!

F-chan1: Thanks and here ya go!

* * *

Fragile Reunion 

**Chapter 3 Family Relations**

"You must have me confused with someone else." Karin said with a smirk.

"No I'm not mistaken. I'm your brother's youngest daughter, Nika." Nika said her eyes wide.

" You mean Darius? But he's in America." Karin said her eyes widening.

"Yes, he is or rather was." Nika said sadness entering her voice.

"What are you…you mean…he's dead?" Karin gasped her eyes narrowing in despair.

"Yes, my older sister, my mother and my father. All are dead." Nika said fighting the tears that were threatening to roll down her face.

"Oh my god…how, little Jiea too?" Karin said her voice becoming choked.

"Okay it's obvious that you two have a lot to talk about, so I hate to ask but can it wait until after my party?" Anastasia asked firmly.

Her mother gasped, "Anastasia!"

"What? I said I hate to ask." Anastasia said. Her mother was speechless.

"It's okay, we'll have plenty of time to talk later." Karin said as she wiped the tears that had begun falling from her eyes. Nika nodded and looked at the floor.

"Okay then let's get this party started!" Anastasia yelled as she raced towards her chair next to the king and queens' throne. Nika looked around the room and was amazed at all the people who were there, but then it was a birthday party for a princess.

She found a row of chairs against the wall and she made her way over to them. She sat down and watched as couple's danced around the room. She caught sight of Karin and Yuri at a corner table. It was obvious that Karin was crying.

"Yuri I didn't even know!" Karin said crying weakly.

"When was the last time you heard from your brother?" Yuri asked sympathetically.

"God…it was ages ago." Karin said her eyes flooding with tears.

"Did you know you had nieces?" Yuri asked.

Karin nodded, "Yeah I knew about Jiea but the last time I really spoke with Darius was just shortly after she was born, I was still really young. No more then five or six a the most."

Yuri nodded sympathetically, "Well, I think you need to go and speak with Nika. She came all the way from America just to find the remains of her family. You're all she has left. She's to young to be completely alone."

Karin sighed, "Yeah…okay." she said miserably.

She got to her feet and passed across the dance floor after having her foot trampled on by Anastasia, a less then competent dancer. She could tell by the look on Kurando's face he would be more then happy when the dance was over and his abused feet could take a rest.

She walked over to Nika who looked extremely uncomfortable in the royal setting or maybe it was just the dress, or it could have been the fact that all the young men of station that Anastasia's parents had invited were all vying for her attention.

She was blushing and nodding along to whatever the men were saying and Karin saw the relief in her eyes when Karin asked them to excuse the two for a private chat. Karin moved over to another table on another side of the hall where it was slightly quieter.

"So…how old are you?" Karin asked trying to start the conversation while watching Yuri dance with Anastasia; he was having about as much fun as a cat in a bath.

"I'm 18." Nika answered.

"So you were born a year after Jiea?" Karin asked glancing at her.

"Yeah. My father never told us about you, not until he was dying but then there was only me to tell." Nika said sniffling.

Her eyes wandered over the crowd, she felt like she was being watched but she just dismissed it as one of the more determined young men at the party.

"Tell me about your life in America." Karin said watching her.

"Well I was the youngest of two girls in a town with few women. So when Jiea became old enough to marry ever man with in a thirty-mile radius knew it. My father had made a huge joke of it and decided that he would hold interviews so Jiea could meet the men in a chaperoned environment. The night before I woke up to find a line of men camping out in front of our house, I was about 16 at the time so I got my fair share of sidelong looks and comments but I was too young for anything but a dance partner and a listening ear." Nika said her eyes misting over at the memories of her beautiful sister.

She had always been considered the dowdy one, while Jiea was residing beauty queen. She hadn't minded though she had been best friends with her sister and they would often times take walks and laugh about the silliest things just because it made them feel closer.

"What happened to her?" Karin asked her eyes bright.

"She married a young man named James Michael Danfield. He was originally from Mississippi and decided to go back there and show off his wife to all of his old friends. They were on a night ferry when the captain decided it was a good time to get drunk. He slammed the ferry into the rocks and about ten people died, including Jiea, her unborn baby, and her husband. We heard the news about a week later, that's when my parents came down with the illness. I had just turned 18 and a few weeks later I was supposed to have a little coming out party just like Jiea had but I didn't want it and besides my parents were dying, my sister had just died and it didn't feel right." Nika explained, she didn't feel the slight bit disappointed about it; she had accepted it before she even knew it was going to happen.

"Then two months later they died leaving me alone to find you." she continued.

"I know it may be strange at first my being only about seven years older then you but I want to be a real aunt to you." Karin said suddenly, her whole demeanor had changed during the story and she seemed really determined to do something, Nika just wasn't sure what.

"I'd rather have friends." Nika whispered staring out at all the friends her aunt had and feeling slightly jealous.

Karin noticed her gaze and smiled, "Give them time and we'll all be friends." Nika smiled up at her and nodded. "Well, let's get a few formal introductions in, shall we?" Karin said standing up.

Nika nodded, "Sure."

* * *

Celsie: I realize that there isn't a lot going on in this chapter but stick with me because their will be, I just have to get there. 


	4. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Shadow Hearts characters including those in the sequel. However the ones that I add well obviously I own. So suing would be a real waste of time.

Note: I have played both games but it was shortly after the second one came out so it's been a while. So if anything that happens in this story doesn't fall into the story line please forgive me and consider this an Alternate Universe piece. This story takes place three years after the end of Shadow Hearts the Covenant.

Yet Another Note: The character ages are most likely wrong but oh well, correct me and I'll think about fixing it.

**Reviewer's Responses**

kingleby: I didn't think Anastasia was the kind of girl to pay much attention to her dance lessons so I made it that way. lol. Poor Kurando in my opinion. (He's my favorite character other then Karin.)

aegis: I'm SO sorry. Thanks for pointing that out to me! I wasn't sure where Karin was from so I took another guess and made it Russia. If I'm wrong I'll just fix it again. lol.

F-chan1: NO! Alice will never make her way into the story unless I make her an evil evil evil villain! (I REALLY didn't like little miss goody goody Alice. **takes calming breathe** Sorry, just a slight outburst.)

Fragile Reunion 

**Chapter 4 Introductions**

Karin moved into the center of the room and looked around, "Okay so you've met Yuri and Anastasia, right?" she said scanning the room for faces.

"Yeah." Nika said nodding.

"Okay so let's go and meet…umm…let's start with someone half way normal okay?" she whispered laughing slightly.

"Right." Nika said trying to imagine any of the people in the room being normal.

"Oh there we go Kurando!" Karin grabbed her arm and hauled her over to a table where Kurando could be seen rubbing his swollen feet and trying to smile at the same time. Nika tried hard not to laugh at the young man but could not.

She was giggling softly when they reached the table and he looked up at them and blushed, "My feet are…sore to say the least." he muttered aware of Anastasia's admiring gaze from her seat next to the Emperor and Empress.

Nika laughed and he blushed again, "Kurando I would like you to meet my niece Nika Koenig." she said laying her hand on Nika's shoulder. Kurando stood up wincing slightly as he stood on his injured feet and Nika covered her laugh.

He grinned and bowed to her, "It's good to know my agony is funny to you." he said jokingly.

Nika smiled, "Not the agony just the look on your face while your in agony and trying to hide it." Kurando laughed clearly amused.

"My name is Kurando Inugami. I'm Yuri's cousin." he said pointing to where Yuri was hiding from a very determined Lucia.

Nika nodded, "He's a very nice man." Nika said remembering how he had tried to save her on the train.

"Man?" Kurando asked looking playfully shocked. Karin slapped him in the back of the head and the three of them started laughing.

A tall blonde man sat down at the table nervously, "If I sit here no one will notice me right?" he asked. Nika looked at him like he'd lost his mind but luckily Kurando said what she was going to.

"Joachim, you're almost seven feet tall, as big as a tree and you don't want to be noticed? Lost cause my friend, lost cause." he said sadly. Joachim thumped his head onto the table and groaned.

Again the three of them laughed together and Nika felt something tugging at her heart and she smiled as the long forgotten feeling of happiness began to bloom. Kurando caught her eye and looked away, Nika flushed slightly and when she caught sight of Karin looking from Kurando and back to Nika with a small smile on her face she froze. Nika watched her aunt for a moment and then pulled her away from the table.

"You're playing matchmaker!" she cried quietly.

Karin broke into a smile, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! It's just too perfect! Besides Yuri gave me the idea. He mentioned how depressed Kurando had been lately and then you showed up and it was just too much of a coincidence to be ignored!" she said the huge smile on her face made Nika think it would be stuck there for the rest of her life.

"Fine, fine just quit smiling like that!" Nika said taking a step back as her aunt began looking very maniacal.

Karin put her hands over her face and rubbed the look away and then looked back up at Nika, "Sorry not sure where that came from. Anyway, let's get back to the introductions." she said as she grabbed Nika's hand and led her back to the table where Yuri, Joachim and Kurando were all sitting and laughing.

"Okay so Nika, this is Joachim Valentine, and you've already met Yuri and Kurando."

Nika nodded at them and smiled, "Kurando, you have to help me." Yuri said suddenly grinning slyly at Nika.

"With what?" he asked glancing at his cousin suspiciously.

"Well I've asked Nika out now two times and she keeps turning me down. Got any advice?" he asked grinning at the shocked look on Nika's face.

Kurando glanced up at Nika's face which had become flame red, "By the looks of it I would run and hide because our two female companions look very angry with you." he said grinning as Karin and Nika advanced on Yuri who was backing away.

The two girls lunged at him and he dodged and soon they were chasing each other around the room screaming and yelling.

Geppetto came over and sat down, "Not acting like very good adults are they?" he asked with a grin.

Kurando shook his head, "Nope not at all, though we are talking about Yuri here." The three of them shared a laugh, which became much harder laughter when Yuri tripped over a chair and fell to the mercy of the two women.

Celsie: Is everyone else as excited as I am about the new installment to the Shadow Hearts line? I can't wait for Shadow Hearts From the New World to come out in America. (I WISH I WERE IN JAPAN! I'D HAVE IT ALREADY!)


End file.
